1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The dishwasher is a machine for washing dirt, such as food draff, from tableware or cooking utensils (Hereafter will be called as a ‘washing object’) with detergent and washing water.
A general dishwasher is provided with a tub for providing a washing space, a dish rack in the tub for holding the washing object, a spray arm for spraying the washing water to the rack, a sump for holding the washing water, and a supply flow passage for supplying the washing water from the sump to the spray arm.
The dishwasher described above can remove the dirt from the washing object by spraying the washing water to the washing object in the rack according to a washing course the user selects, and dry the washing object having the dirt removed therefrom thus with hot air.
A related art dishwasher has a structure in which a rotation direction of a spray arm is fixed as the washing water is sprayed from spray holes in the spray arm, and the spray arm has only one washing water flow passage (Channel) in the spray arm for supplying the washing water to the spray holes. Therefore, the related art dishwasher has the spray arm rotated only in one direction, and, since the spray arm always rotates in one direction thus, a direction of spray of the washing water being sprayed to the washing object can not but be fixed, too.
Due to this, the related art dishwasher has a problem of poor cleaning power.
In order to solve the problem, though there has been a dishwasher which changes the rotation direction of the spray arm with a driving unit, such as a motor, the dishwasher which changes the rotation direction of the spray arm with the driving unit has a problem in that the driving unit is susceptible to leakage of water, and a problem in that management is required for maintaining durability.